1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing hacking to prevent important information from being leaked due to external attacks such as viruses, hacking, and the like in a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing hacking by extending a secure quarantine station inside a computer system using an external or internal quarantine station with verified stability in the computer system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Proliferation of computers and the Internet have increased viruses, worms and other malicious codes that destroy data and programs in the computers, and copies of commercially available programs. With the advent of Internet banking, financial mishaps due to hacking are also on the rise. Also, copyright infringements such as illegally copying and executing contents of cellular phones or game machines are becoming more frequent.
Accordingly, schemes for preventing copying and hacking of software due to external attacks have been developed.
Obfuscation, code encryption, lexical conversion, and the like have been proposed as conventional schemes for preventing copying and hacking of software.
The schemes make it difficult to hack software and important information by converting codes having a simple pattern created by a compiler into codes that are complex or difficult to use with conventional analysis tools.
However, such hacking protection schemes do not provide perfect hacking protection. This is because all important information must be essentially handled by a host. Specifically, all processes need a central processing unit (CPU). Accordingly, when a hacking program gets an occupation right of the CPU, the core information is highly likely to be leaked.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scheme capable of essentially preventing hacking due to fundamental architecture of computer device.